The invention relates to a product including a printed circuit board which comprises a printed-circuit part having at least one conductor track and which comprises a terminal part which is connected to the printed-circuit part along a breaking zone and which can be removed from the printed-circuit part by severing the breaking zone, and including a rechargeable battery having two terminals, which are each connected to a terminal zone on the terminal part of the printed circuit board in an electrically conductive manner, and including retaining means for mechanically retaining the battery, which battery, after the terminal part of the printed circuit board has been severed from the printed-circuit part of the printed circuit board, together with the severed terminal part of the printed circuit board can be removed from the product in order to dispose of the battery.
Such a product of the type defined in the opening paragraph is known, for example, from the document EP 0 432 331 B1. This known product is a dry-shaver, which is shown in FIGS. 37, 38 and 39 and described in column 13, lines 6 to 51 of said document.
In the known product the cylindrical battery has a radially projecting solder lug at the location of each of its two terminals, which are situated at the axial ends of the battery, and the two solder lugs each have a terminal zone connected mechanically as well as electrically to the terminal part of the printed circuit board, two solder lugs of the battery thus being used not only for the electrical connection of the battery but also for mechanically securing the battery to the product, in the present case to the break-away terminal part of the printed circuit board. For mechanically fastening the battery the known product in addition comprises retaining means which, in the present case, are formed by two lugs of different lengths of a locking member which is movable between an open position and a locking position, which lugs lie against the circumferential surface of the battery and thus eliminate play when the locking member is in its locking position. In the known product, as already stated hereinbefore, the break-away terminal part of the printed circuit board is also used for mechanically securing the battery. However, as a result of this the problem arises that owing to the comparatively large mass of the battery, when the known product is subjected to a comparatively high impact load, as may occur in the case that the product is inadvertently dropped and in similar cases, the break-away terminal part of the printed circuit board may be subject to such a high mechanical load that the breaking zone of the printed circuit board is severed, after which the battery is no longer retained correctly in the product and the correct operation of the product is impaired, or at least the printed circuit board is damaged, for example conductor tracks which extend across the breaking zone of the printed circuit board, as a result of which the known apparatus is not capable of operating correctly.